


Here Comes The Sun

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Parkner Files [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accepting Tony Stark, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are dating, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: Ever since they had started dating a few months ago, it wasn’t unusual for Peter to crash with Harley while he was staying at the Tower. The blonde had moved to New York a little under a year ago and the two had hit it off almost instantly, much to Tony’s amusement. And there was just something about sleeping in the same bed as someone else that made Peter feel safe and not have the usual nightmares that plagued him in his own room.or, cuddly boyfriends who can't stop being so damn cute even in the ungodly hours of the morning





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Parkner fic, so I hope you all enjoy. I had so much fun writing this and I plan to do more in the future so leave any requests you'd like for me to write down in the comments!

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up was that he was not in his own bed. The comforter and pillow he was resting on smelt overwhelming of _Harley,_ and the shirt he was wearing was definitely not his own. As it was at least three sizes too big for him.

Ever since they had started dating a few months ago, it wasn’t unusual for Peter to crash with Harley while he was staying at the Tower. The blonde had moved to New York a little under a year ago and the two had hit it off almost instantly. Much to Tony’s amusement. And there was just something about sleeping in the same bed as someone else that made Peter feel safe and not have the usual nightmares that plagued him in his own room. 

He reached to the other side of the bed where he thought Harley would be, but was met with only cold, empty sheets. The cheap alarm clock that sat on the adjoining nightstand showed him that it was only _8:30_ in the morning, and considering it was a weekend, Peter believed that was way too early to be up. Especially for Harley, who was notorious for sleeping in until noon whenever he could. 

Almost as if the boy had heard his thoughts, Harley emerged from the ensuite bathroom barely a second later, wearing only boxer briefs and a loose fitting graphic t-shirt. As soon as he met Peter’s gaze, his face instantly lit up as he realized the smaller boy was awake. 

“Morning.” Peter mumbled, as Harley silently crawled back into the bed with him. Peter spared no second to cuddle right back up into his chest and relish in the warmth that his boyfriend provided, glad he was no longer alone. 

“Morning to you as well.” Harley finally replied, setting his chin down onto Peter’s head of curls. “I didn’t think you would be awake this early in the morning. Especially since we were down in the lab so late last night.”

“I got cold.” Peter muttered, already starting to doze back off. “You’re like my own personal space heater and I don’t like it when you leave.” 

Peter could feel the rumble in Harley’s chest as he laughed, and it made him smile. “Glad to know that’s why you keep me around.” He replied, rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s arms. 

They both would have happily fallen back asleep right in that moment, but a knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

“Come in.” Harley responded, trying to fruitlessly rub the sleep from his eyes. 

The door slowly opened and Tony peeked his head in, not looking too surprised to find both of the boys awake so early. By now he was used to them sharing a room, and was totally fine with it as long as they promised to keep it pg-13 while they were alone. Soon after they had started dating he had sat them down together and given them ‘the talk’, which was something Peter wished he could permanently erase from his memory. Harley and Tony always joked that his face had turned so red they thought he might just pass out and loved to tell the story to anyone who would listen.

“Morning lovebirds.” Tony greeted them, earning a soft groan out of Peter. “Friday told me you were both awake so I thought I’d inform you that Pepper is making eggs and bacon and you’re welcome to join us and the other’s if you can drag yourselves from that bed.” 

Harley sat up, much to Peter’s dismay, and turned to grab his phone off the nightstand. “Sounds good.” He told Tony, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

As soon as the door closed, Peter let out another, louder, groan as he burrowed himself deeper into the pile of blankets. “Why would you tell him that?” He asked Harley, who only laughed as a response. “It’s too early to get up. It’s not even nine o’clock yet.”

Harley started pulling the blankets off his crabby boyfriend in an attempt to make him get up. “Because Pepper’s bacon is to die for and I know you didn’t eat dinner last night so you must be starving.” He told Peter, as the boy reluctantly sat up. “Besides, if you ask _really_ nicely I might consider making you some pancakes to go along with it. I know how much you love my cooking.” He smirked.

A stupid grin lit up Peter’s face and without thinking he stood up and quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Harley was at least five inches taller than him, so Peter had to stand on his tippy-toes in order to reach his face. Which Harley found incredibly adorable _and_ attractive. 

“Was that nice enough for you.” Peter joked, smiling mischievously up at Harley who face was only a few inches from his own. 

“I don’t know babe, I think I need a little bit more convincing.” He told the shorter boy, looping his arms around his shoulders and planting soft kisses into his neck. Peter squealed out in protest, not expecting the sudden act of affection but enjoying it nevertheless. 

“We should go downstairs before they get suspicious.” Peter told him in between laughs, as Harley moved on to the part of his collarbone that was exposed beneath his shirt. “The last thing I want this morning is to be teased about my love life in front of all the Avengers… again. The last time was traumatizing enough.”

After planting one more kiss on the edge of Peter’s jawline, Harley finally stopped and had a lopsided grin on his face. “At least you're mostly awake now.” He said, giving the boy a not so subtle wink. “And to think, all I had to do was elevate your heart rate a little.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but continued to smile anyway. “You’re a jackass Keener.” He told Harley, as he held out his hand for him to take. 

“Yeah.” Harley responded, encasing the boys smaller hand in his own. “But I’m your jackass and you’re stuck with me.” 

He couldn’t miss the small amount of blush that dusted Peter’s cheeks at his words and the way he subconsciously moved closer to Harley's side. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He beamed, as the pair made their way out the bedroom door and down the stairs towards the enticing smell of bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other cute prompts for Parkner stories you'd like to see, make sure to leave them below!


End file.
